puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Formido Silentium
Formido Silentium is a crew on Cerulean Ocean formed on the 27th day of January, 2009. Formido Silentium’s crew colors are white/white. The crew was originally founded on the Midnight Ocean. History Formido Silentium, or Dreadful Silence, was conceived by the pirates Lorn, Laralai and Ukchick, with input from Ldeath, during December 2008 and January 2009. Although it was officially formed on 27 January 2009, the crew’s true founding took place two days later at a meeting at Lorn’s Villa on . Within only a few days another crew, Causin Chaos, merged with Formido Silentium, further bolstering their strength. In less than a week the crew had grown to Celebrated fame, and within two they had become Eminent, ranked forty-two on the crew fame list. Although the captain of the crew Causin Chaos left shortly thereafter, the experience gained by the merger proved invaluable in future dealings with other potential mergers. A merger was discussed with Klingon Warriors of the flag Evolution during May and June of 2009, but ultimately the agreement fell through. Ties remained close close between the two crews, however, leaving open the possibility of future unification. Formido Silentium crew over the course of the summer, soon reaching Illustrious fame. Her zenith came on 5 September 2009, when she became the seventh most famous crew on Midnight before slipping back to tenth. Senior Officers }} Public Statement There are two laws on the high seas: victory and defeat. Let others roar their own praises. But for us: dignity. For we are Formido Silentium. Crew Articles # Request Permission to Board (PTB) any vessel- and wait for the response. If you board a vessel without permission, expect to be planked. # Do not leave pillages during battle, whether with this crew or any other. Do not straight-line in battle. If you must leave, send a /tell to the captain or XO, preferably before you enter battle. If that is not possible, for whatever reason, seek out the commanding officer later and explain the situation. # When in Player vs. Player (PvP) battles, always extend the invitation to battle before you attack. If your opponent does not want to fight, then disengage as soon as possible. This rule does not apply to flags with which we are at war: Fleet Officers and above have standing permission to PvP enemy flags. # Crew members are expected to show good sportsmanship. This means not being overtly rude when puzzling against other pirates. If your opponent wishes you good luck or good game (or any other variation), be respectful enough to respond. If you encounter a player that is rude to you, and you are unsure of how to handle the problem, approach another member of the crew for advice and they will help you resolve the issue. Do not stoop to the offending player’s level. # Under no circumstances are personal arguments to be typed in crew, officer, or fleet officer chat. They are to be kept in tells. Pirates should approach other officers for help in settling a problem, but it does not need to be public knowledge. # Swearing and lewd commentary is to be kept to a minimum or to tells. We recognize that this is a family game and we will fully enforce all mandated Three Rings rules. # Theft, or reasonable suspicion thereof, will result in an investigation and possible disciplinary action up to an including demotion or expulsion. Promotion Requirements *Cabin Person: Any pirate that requests full membership in Formido Silentium. *Pirate: Any Cabin Person that subscribes to the game. *Officer: Any Pirate that consistently shows respect and an eagerness to learn the rules of the game. An Officer must also have achieved Broad/Respected in three of the primary pillaging skills, or Broad/Grand-Master or above in any one of the primary skills (Bilging, Sailing, Rigging, Gunning, or Carping). *Fleet Officer: Any Officer deemed fit to hold the rank by a Senior Officer or the Captain. A Fleet Officer must own at least one ship and show respect for all crewmates and exhibit a willingness to help those of lesser rank. A Fleet Officer is also required to achieve Broad/Master in four of the primary pillaging puzzles, or Broad/Grand-Master or above in two of the primary skills (Bilging, Sailing, Rigging, Gunning, or Carping). *Senior Officer: Six months as an active participant of the crew. The Senior Officer must also have a rating of Broad/Master in five of the primarily pillaging puzzles or Broad/Grand-Master or above in any three of the primary skills (Bilging, Sailing, Rigging, Gunning or Carping). Specialists in crafting puzzles will be awarded promotions on a case-by-case basis. Crew Shoppes and Stalls The crew maintains stalls for the benefit of crew members and allies. Shoppes * A Stitch in Lime on Stalls * Laralai's tailoring stall on Island * Lorn's ironworking stall on Endurance Island * Lorn's ironworking stall on * Readheadjade's weaving stall on * Ukchick's apothecary stall on Endurance Island * Ukchick's weaving stall on Endurance Island External Links Crew forum